Lost
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Kendall finds himself in a bad situation and he needs Logan's help. Will they be able to bring him back before its to late? or will Kendall be lost forever. rated for language


"_Hey Kendall don't forget the jolly ranchers Carlos might actually die if you don't bring them back for him. =]"_

_-Logan 3_

"_It's been like 20 minutes why aren't you back yet?"_

_-James_

"_This isn't funny dude I need my jolly ranchers!"_

_-Carlos_

"_Kendall why didn't you pick up your phone! Logan is freaking out and it's already been an hour! You better have a good excuse dude!"_

_-James_

"_Come on man please pick up! You're scaring us!"_

_-Carlos_

"_Kendall where are you…"_

_-James_

"_Kendall, come home. It's already way past midnight. Please come home."_

_-James_

"_Kendall? Please, please come home. I'm worried sick and I need you. Please Kendall come home please."_

_-Logan 3_

"_Kendall it's already Saturday afternoon and I still haven't heard from you! Just… please be ok. I can't live without you Kendall. Please come back to me…"_

_-Logan 3_

Kendall woke with a start. He sat up quickly and groaned as his muscles protested. He couldn't remember what happened or what was going on but all he knew was that he was sitting in the middle of an ally somewhere. He took another second to look around before slowly standing up. He stretched his muscles grimacing as his back cracked.

"Man what happened?" Kendall dug into his pocket and took a look at his phone. He had over 200 missed calls and 325 text messages. "Shit!" He didn't bother to read them and sprinted out of the alley. He wasn't exactly sure where he was so he turned to the first person who walked by.

"So I was like no way! And they were like no way!" Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little but he managed to wipe the smirk of his face as he approached the young girl.

"Excuse me can you…" She didn't even acknowledge Kendall and continued to walk down the street. "Well!" Kendall tugged on his jacket and raised his hand as a man began to walk by. "Excuse me…" Again he was ignored. Kendall let out an annoyed huff and walked towards a group of people waiting by the curve. Where ever he was the people were extremely rude.

"Man this light is taking forever!"

"_Ok not him."_ Kendall walked over to an older woman who was facing away from him.

"Excuse me." When she didn't take notice Kendall let out an annoyed noise and walked around her so they were face to face. "Hellooo!" When she ignored him again Kendall was fed up. As soon as she began to walk past he reached out for her. "Will you just listen!" Kendall gasped when his hand passed right through her. He felt a shiver go done his spine and he felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

This had to be some sick dream. Stuff like this didn't happen in real life. You don't wake up in a strange place as a ghost. This was something out of a movie and it definitely wasn't something that should happen to Kendall.

"This has to be a mistake." Kendall denied that something strange just happened and stepped into the street so he could go into the convenience store and finally talk to someone. When he was halfway across he spotted something moving towards him from the corner of his eye. When he turned a bus was moving towards him. Kendall let out a scream and unconsciously covered his face. When the pain he was expecting didn't come he opened his eyes only to find the bus gone. He looked behind him shocked to find the bus driving away. It was driving normally and didn't even look like it had diverted at all. But that would have meant…

"This isn't a dream…" Kendall was freaking out. His hand passed through that woman and now his entire body passed through a bus? Does that mean he was a ghost? Was he dead?

"Not exactly." Kendall jumped and turned on his heels. A young girl with brown hair and in a yellow summer dress was watching him.

"You can see me?" Kendall swallowed hard and pointed a shaking finger at the young girl. "Are you… a ghost?"

"Yes but you are not." Kendall noticed for the first time the young girl had a thick accent. She sounded like she was from Britain.

"If I'm not a ghost why can't anyone see me?"

"You are having an outer body experience you could say. Think back to what happened to you Kendall. What do you remember?" Kendall bit his lip and closed his eyes. His memories were really just a blur. After a few seconds the haze began to fade.

_Kendall was walking down the street twirling his car keys in his hands. The boys were having one of their weekly movie nights and Kendall was forced to walk to the convenient store to get the snacks. He bothered by it though. He would do anything Logan asked him. James and Carlos teased him about it all the time but Kendall was really wiped. He really cared about the boy and would do anything for him. They hadn't said "I love you" yet but Kendall had a feeling he would be saying it soon._

_Kendall was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when his phone beeped indicating he had a text message. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he realized it was from his gorgeous Logan._

"_Hey Kendall don't forget the jolly ranchers Carlos might actually die if you don't bring them back for him. =]"_

_-Logan 3_

_Kendall chuckled and put his phone away. He didn't bother to reply when he would be back in a few minutes. _

"_Hey you." _

The rest is a blur for Kendall. All he can remember is the fear and pain. Kendall opened his eyes to find the young girl was still standing in front of him.

"What happened to me?"

"A truly terrible thing but you are not dead. Your body was taken and you need to find it in order to move on."

"What do you mean move on? Do you mean if I find my body I'll go to heaven? I thought you said I wasn't dead."

"I honestly don't know Kendall. It is all up to fate." Kendall let out an annoyed sigh. Why is it when there is a guide in a story they don't give up any information.

"What do I need to do?"

"No one can see you Kendall but you can change that. By now most of your friends and family have lost fate in ever finding you again but one has kept the faith. One of them would never give up on you."

"How long have I been gone?" The young girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"It will be one month today." Kendall gasped.

"A month! Have could I have even survive that long?"

"I don't know Kendall. I don't know anything. I was just sent here to inform you. But like I was saying before someone you know is waiting for you to return to them. Go to them and they will see you. Let them help you." Before Kendall could say anything else the girl disappeared.

"I don't even know where I am!" Kendall let out a sigh and looked around. He really didn't know where he was but then something caught his eye. It was just a bus stop but it looked familiar to him. Suddenly the memories came flooding back. He had been here before. He was just so focused on other things he didn't bother to really look around. He was down town at the bus stop the four boys ended up after getting kidnapped by Hawk. Kendall smiled at the memory and ran over when a bus pulled up. The good thing about being invisible is that he didn't have to pay to get on.

When he was on he stood by the front not wanting to risk getting sat on. When the bus got to his stop in front of the Palm Woods he jumped off and stood in the parking lot. The building looked exactly the same but there was a different mood to it. It was like a cloud was hanging over everything.

"Sad isn't it." Kendall jumped slightly and let out a sigh. He was never going to get used to that.

"What do you mean?"

"You never realized the impact you had on everyone Kendall. He brought so much joy to everyone around you. When you disappeared the joy went with you." Kendall let out a sad sigh but stopped when his phone alerted him to a text message.

"I can get text messages? Can I send them?"

"I don't think so. You should read a couple of those." Kendall nodded and pulled out his phone. Before he opened the newest text he turned to the young girl.

"Two questions while I have you. Who is the person who can see me and who are you? I don't want to have to call you freaky ghost girl through this whole adventure." She giggled and shook her head at Kendall.

"My name is Sue and I think the answer to your first question is obvious." Kendall glanced at his phone and noticed 90% of the text and calls were from Logan. He smiled at the thought of the brunette but the idea that he was suffering killed him inside.

"Logan." Kendall was too busy looking through his texts to see Sue nod.

"_Kendall, I don't know how much longer I can do this. I text you everyday praying for you to answer but you never do. Every time my phone rings I want it to be you. But it never is. I miss you Kendall. Why did you have to go? Why? I just don't understand. I don't know if you'll ever get this but just know I'm thinking of you. I'll be waiting for you."_

_-Logan 3_

Kendall wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks and sucked in a calming breath. He needed to figure this shit out. He needed to do this for Logan.

"Hey Sue…" Kendall sighed when he noticed he was alone again. "That's going to happen a lot isn't it?" He rolled his eyes at his own question and walked into the lobby. There was almost no one there. Mr. Bitters was standing at his desk like he usually did but there was sadness in his eyes. He was playing with the papers on counter top but every now and then he would glance toward the pool. When Kendall looked over he felt his heart drop.

It was Katie. She was sitting at one of the many tables but she was all alone. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she rested her chin on her knees. Kendall had never seen her looking so hopeless; so defeated. He walked over and stood before her. He knew she couldn't see him and he knew he couldn't touch her but he wished he could do something. He was supposed to protect her and be there for her. Right now she was in the worst pain of her life and Kendall could only watch.

"I'll come back to you Katie. I promise." Kendall walked backwards a few steps before he turned around and headed toward the stairs. When he reached the second floor he walked quickly for apartment 2J and went to grab the handle. When his hand went right through he almost fell forward. After taking a second to think Kendall hesitantly stepped forward and went right through the door. "That was really weird."

Kendall looked around the apartment and let out a sad sigh. It was so quiet and dead. No one was playing video games. Carlos wasn't jumping off of things and making a lot of noise. James wasn't talking to the living room mirror. Logan wasn't sitting on the couch immersed in a book. His mother wasn't in the kitchen humming as she made their favorite meals.

Kendall didn't think anyone was even home until James walked into the living room. He looked so different compared to the James Kendall has come to call a brother. His hair wasn't the perfection that James prided himself on. It looked like he just rolled out of bed and ran his comb through his hair a few times. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin wasn't its usual tan.

"Carlos you coming." The first thing Kendall noticed when Carlos walked into the living room was the lack of his helmet. And like James his skin was paler and his eyes had dark circles under them.

There was sadness in both their eyes. The usual confidence and innocence was gone. They looked like they had been through hell and Kendall knew why.

"Is Logan coming?" James let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"I tried but he wouldn't listen. Logan wouldn't even consider going to the candlelight vigil."

"Why don't I try talking to him?" James grabbed Carlos' shoulder stopping him.

"No don't. He's really upset about it. He thinks we're giving up on him." Carlos looked down at his shoes. He could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"It's been a month. I don't want to believe it but I can't hope anymore. I can't sit by my window and wait for him to walk by. I can't walk around for hours expecting to find him. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to accept it but I think we have to." Carlos looked up at James as tears rolled down his cheeks. "He's not coming back." When Carlos let out a sob James pulled him into a hug.

He really hated seeing Carlos like this. He really hated that he had to be the strong one when it was supposed to be Kendall's job. Kendall was the one who was supposed to comfort Carlos when he sat in the living room and cried. Kendall was supposed to talk to Logan when he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out. Kendall was supposed to help them.

Kendall would have known what to say to Logan when he tried to talk to him. James was so new to this when Logan shut himself out he didn't know what to say. When Logan refused to cry around them and ran to his room to sob alone Kendall would know what to do. Kendall would know how to handle Logan when he flipped out at the idea of a candle light vigil.

James remembered that day. Logan was so upset with him and he hasn't talked to James since.

_James let out a sigh as the door to Logan and Kendall's room closed. Every day when they got home Logan would go straight to his room and lock himself inside. He stopped talking and if James and Carlos didn't force him he wouldn't eat._

"_I think I should talk to him about… you know." Carlos nodded walked to his room as James walked to Logan's. He knocked on the door a few times and sighed when Logan told him to go away. "I need to talk to you let me in." He stepped back when the door opened. Logan looked at him with red rimmed eyes before walking back to his bed and watching as James stepped in and closed the door behind him._

"_What?"James sat next to Logan and ran his hands over his face._

"_It's been almost a month Logan."_

"_So."_

"_I think we have to consider that Kendall may be…" James trailed off as soon as he saw the hurt on Logan's face. He let out a sigh and ran his hands over his thighs. "Carlos, Mrs. Knight, Katie and I were talking and we think it might be a good idea to have a candlelight vigil for Kendall. We talked to kids around the Palm Woods and everyone said they would go." _

"_What!" Logan stood up and clenched his fists at his sides. "Don't you realize what a vigil is! You have one in memory of someone who died!"_

"_I know Logan and I don't want to believe it but Kendall might be de…"_

"_No! Don't say it, it's not true!" James stood up and tried to reach out for Logan._

"_Logan please calm down."_

"_NO! Kendall's coming back to me! He's not dead! He'll come back to me!" Tears were streaming down Logan's face unchecked. James tried to pull him into a hug but Logan pushed him away._

"_Logan let me help you."_

"_I don't need you! Kendall's coming back! I'm not going!" Logan ran past James. When the front door slammed shut James let out a tired sigh._

"_I wish you were here Kendall."_

James wrapped his arms around Carlos and walked towards the door. Kendall wished they could see him. He wished he could help them. When they were gone Kendall walked towards his and Logan's room. He could here small sobs coming from inside and it killed him. He closed his eyes as he walked through the door and was met with a heart wrenching sight. Logan was laying on his bed facing away from Kendall. He was curled into a tight ball and was hugging his head as he let out body shaking sobs.

"K-Kendall…"

"Logan." Logan gasped and shot up. When he spotted Kendall standing in the middle of the room watching him he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kendall?" Kendall nodded his head and gave Logan a small smile. After another moment of silence Logan jumped out of bed and ran towards him.

"Logan wait…" Logan went to hug Kendall but he went right through him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud almost hitting his head. Logan looked back at Kendall who was staring at him wide eyed. He stood up and rubbed his eyes grimacing when Kendall was still there.

"G-great now I'm going crazy."

"You're not Logan I'm really here."

"Yea right." Logan left the room but Kendall followed him.

"Please Logan you have to believe me!"

"No! If you expect me to believe that you're Kendall's ghost then you can forget it! I shouldn't even be talking to you! You're just an allusion!"

"I'm not Logan please listen to me! Throw away logic for once!" Kendall was surprised when Logan stopped and watched him expectantly.

"Ok I'm not dead." Kendall noticed the spark of hope in Logan's eyes. "But something happened to me. I'm having like an… outer body experience or something and I need you to help me find my body."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know?" Logan stared at Kendall for a long time. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to believe this?

"Can anyone else see you?"

"No?"

"Then why should I believe this is real."

"Because you know I would never lie to you." Logan set his lip in a line and breathed out through his nose.

"Ok… I'll believe you for now but as soon as this gets weird I'm quitting… and going straight to therapy." Kendall couldn't help but laugh at that. When he noticed tears in Logan's eyes he immediately frowned.

"Logie what's wrong?"

"I never thought I would here you laugh again." Logan ran his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes tightly. "Why didn't you come home?"

"Logan…"

"You were supposed to come home. You were supposed to be here for me. Why weren't you here!"

"Logan I'm sorry but I couldn't control what happened…"

"I don't care!" Logan covered his face with his hands and began pacing. After a minute he stopped to face Kendall.

"I waited all night for you to come home! I was waiting for you! You were supposed to come home!" Logan wrapped his arms around himself and let out a sob. "I was going to tell you." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What were you going to tell me?" Logan let out a sad laugh.

"I was going to tell you I love you." Kendall's eyes widened.

"Logie…"

"I WAS FINALLY GOING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T COME HOME!"

"Logie… I'm so sorry." Logan fell to his knees and began sobbing. Kendall wished the he could do something but he couldn't even touch Logan. He felt so helpless. Kendall knelt in front of Logan. "Logie listen to me."

"W-What…"

"I'm here now and when we get through this I'll be here for you. I love you." Logan wiped his eyes and reached out his hand so it was just hovering over Kendall's chest.

"I w-wish I could touch you."

"Soon you will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Logan stood up and wiped his face with his hands. When he felt he was composed enough he took in a breath and smiled at Kendall.

"Ok… what do we do?"

"Uh…" Logan let out a sigh.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"You're the genius not me." Logan let out a sigh.

"Ok… what do you remember from that night." Kendall moved to the couch and sat down. Hey how come you can sit on the couch… or even walk?

"Huh?"

"Well you walk through walls and people… technically you should pass through everything."

"I don't know I'm not a ghost expert!" Kendall shook his head. "Anyway, I remember walking to the corner store and getting your text about the jolly ranchers…"

"Anything else?"

"Some guy yells 'hey you' and then everything's a blur." Logan walked to the couch and sat next to Kendall. He thought for a moment then turned towards him.

"Don't think about what you could see. Try thinking about what you could feel."

"Huh?"

"What you sensed. You know like touch and smelled." Kendall nodded and closed his eyes.

"It was cold. My arm hurt and I could feel something ruff and cold under me."

"You were probably lying on the ground." Kendall nodded and continued digging.

"I could hear voices yelling at me. I don't know what they're saying though. My body is aching and my stomach is wet. It smells like smoke and alcohol and…" Kendall swallowed and opened his eyes. Logan was watching him with a worried expression.

"What?"

"Blood." Logan felt a shiver go down his spin. He took in a breath and quickly stood.

"Well you were obviously attacked. We should probably go to where it happened." Kendall nodded and stood up. He followed Logan out of the apartment and down to the lobby.

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably at your vigil."

"What's that?" Logan let out a sigh and refused to make eye contact with Kendall.

"People get together and light candles after sunset. It's usually held in memory of people who… died." Logan wiped his eyes when he felt the sting of tears again.

"Oh."

"It's been hard as hell without you Kendall."

"I know." Kendall stopped walking and looked around. "This is it." Logan looked around as well.

"Does anything bring back any memories?" Kendall walked towards the other side of the street and ran his fingers over the brick wall.

_Kendall groaned when his back hit the cold brick wall. He could feel bruises forming on his back and cuts forming as he was pushed more into the wall._

"_Let go!" The man holding Kendall by his shirt let out a laugh._

"_Make me."_

Kendall shook his head and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Kendall?" Logan walked over so he was standing at his side. "Did you see something?" Kendall let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yea but nothing that could help. Some guy pushed me up against the wall." Logan nodded and they both began to look around.

"There's blood over here." Kendall walked up from behind Logan. It wasn't a lot only a few drops but it still made Kendall remember something.

_Air was forced out of Kendall's lungs as he was thrown harshly to the ground. A few drops of blood were dripping from his broken nose._

"_What do you think we should do with him boys?" Kendall heard two different sets of laughs as they stood around him._

"_I don't know how about this!" Kendall cried out in pain as he was kicked in the side. He was kicked a few more times before he was grabbed be his hair and lifted up to his knees._

"_Time to go to sleep bitch!" Kendall was punched across the face before everything went dark._

"Did you remember more?" Kendall sighed and sat down on the curb.

"Yea but it doesn't help!" Kendall threw his hands up in the air before covering his face with them. They weren't getting anywhere with this and he didn't know what to do.

"There has to be something."

"I don't think there is." Logan stood up and began pacing.

"There has to be something. What about the guy who attacked you."

"What?"

"If we find him we can get him to tell us where you are." Kendall stood up in front of Logan.

"No way! First of all it's them not him and its way to dangerous Logan. Look what happened to me! I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you!"

"But we have to do something! What if I tricked them into telling me?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well guess like that like to brag. If I get them to start talking about what they did maybe I could get them to tell me where they left you."

"I don't know Logan. How would you even get them to talk to you? I don't think you're the type of person they hang out with." Logan let out a sigh and crossed his arms.

"You're right." He snapped his fingers when a through came to him.

"A bar!"

"Huh?"

"If they're drunk I bet they'll talk to anyone."

"You can't go into a bar!"

"Kendall it's the only way!" Kendall huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't let Logan do this it was completely crazy.

"No way Logan. We have to figure something else out. I'm not going to let you do this no fucking way. I forbid it.

* * *

"I can't believe we're in a bar."

"Just be happy we got in!" Logan chuckled nervously and smiled as the woman walking by looked at him like he was crazy. "I really wish more people could see you."

"Don't worry Logie hopefully you'll never have to see these people again." Logan was sitting in the corner of yet another bar. They had already been to six but Kendall hadn't seen anyone who looked like the guys who jumped him. It was already getting late and James and Carlos were texting Logan none stop. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them off before they came looking for him.

"Are they here?" Kendall let out a sigh and looked around. He was about to say no but someone caught his eye. There were three guys sitting at the bar. They were checking out the girls that walked by and from one look Kendall knew it was them.

"The three guys at the bar." Logan nodded and took in a breath before walking forward. "Remember Logan don't leave with them. Stay around people and if things get hot fade into the crowd." Logan nodded and nonchalantly sat next to who he thought was the leader. He was trying to think of a way to start a conversation when the guy turned to him and looked him up and down.

"Hey shrimpy, you ain't from around here are you?" Logan shook his head.

"N-no." He chuckled and looked toward his friends.

"Thought so."

"Come on Logan hurry up." Logan glared at Kendall knowing he couldn't yell at him. He didn't even know how to bring it up. What was he supposed to say? Hey have you beaten anyone up recently? While Logan was still thinking he noticed a long cut on the guys arm.

"Hey Kendall," Logan whispered, "Did you do that to him?" Kendall looked at the cut and shrugged.

"I don't know maybe." Logan nodded and turned back to the thug.

"That's a nasty cut." He looked down at his arm and smirked.

"You should have seen the other guy."

"What happened?"

"Me and my buds jumped some loser. He didn't even know what hit him."

"Nice." Logan ignored the shocked sound Kendall made. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. We dumped him off at the side of the road somewhere. He's probably sleeping with the fishes by now." When the guy laughed Logan did his best to laugh with him.

"What road?"

"What?" The guy looked Logan up and down again.

"Just wondering." The next thing Logan knew the thug was standing in front of him. His body was tense and his fists were clenched.

"You're asking a lot of questions friend."

"Logan this is when you run!"

"I was just wonder man. I-I mean you wouldn't want to leave the guy by a busy road right. Just wanted to make sure you guys were… uh… careful." Logan's heart was racing as the thug stood in front of him. By now his two friends had noticed and they were both standing behind him. Kendall was freaking out. He couldn't do anything and it was killing him. The guy's face suddenly softened and he was laughing. Logan nervously joined in until they were silent.

"I see you're trying to find the best dump sites right." Logan stared at him wide eyed for a second before nodding. "Well we left him by River Rd. Just outside of town.

"Ok thanks for the advice." Logan walked away and disappeared into the crowd. As soon as he was a good distance away he was sprinting down the street with Kendall right behind him.

"We got it Logan!"

"I know!" Logan ran to the bus stop and looked around. There wasn't a bus in sight yet and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. After a minute passed his phone beeped.

"_Logan where are you its almost 11!"_

_-James_

Logan let out a sigh and texted James.

_James I'm fine._

_-Logan _

He got another text immediately.

_Logan come home. Carlos and I are worried about you. We need to talk._

_-James_

Logan let out a sigh and didn't text back. After five minutes his phone began to ring. He thought about ignoring it but he didn't want them freaking out.

"Hello."

"_Logan where are you?"_

"James I'm busy I'll talk later."

"_No way! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself! Where are you Logan I'm coming to get you?"_ Logan let out an annoyed sound. How could he explain this to James without sounding crazy?

"Look James I can't explain what's going on but I know where Kendall is." Logan heard James gasp.

"_What…"_ When Logan spotted the bus and glanced to this side to make sure Kendall was still there.

"I have to go." Before James could say anything Logan hung up. He climbed onto the bus and just prayed everything would turn out ok.

* * *

The bus dropped them off a mile away from River Rd. It didn't stop any closer so as soon as Logan was off the bus he started running. He was huffing and puffing and every one of his muscles wanted him to stop but every time he thought about stopping he looked at Kendall running next to him.

When he saw the sign for river road Logan picked up the pace.

"Kendall!"

"I doubt calling for me is going to do anything Logan." Logan nodded and started searching. It was nearly impossible considering how dark it was and the fact that the road was surrounded by dense woods.

After hours of searching Logan was starting to think he went through all this for nothing. Maybe he really was just seeing things. Maybe he was going crazy. The sun was already rising and Logan had 20 missed calls. He didn't want to worry James and Carlos but he couldn't talk to them now. He had to find Kendall first.

"Kendall I can't search anymore." Kendall turned to Logan who was leaning against a tree.

"We can't give up Logan. Not yet." Logan felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"I've done everything I can Kendall! I ran all over town, I was in a bar, I ran around the woods all night but you're not here!" Logan covered his face with his hands and let out a small sob. Kendall didn't want to admit it but Logan was right. They looked around for hours and didn't find anything. It was over. There was nothing they could do. Without thinking Kendall threw a punch at a tree in anger. When his fist connected he yelled in pain.

"Fuck!" Kendall held his arm to his chest and hopped around. When the pain died down he flexed his hand a few times.

"Kendall…" Logan was watching Kendall wide eyed. He wiped his face quickly before slowly reaching out. "You just touched that tree." Kendall's eyes widened when it finally registered.

"You're right." Logan swallowed and reached his hand up to cup Kendall's face. When his hand connected with soft skin his breath hitched. He lunged himself at Kendall and almost cried from the joy of not going right through him.

"Kendall." Logan stood on his toes and crashed their lips together. It felt so amazing to finally kiss Kendall again he almost forgot why they were there in the first place.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. I can finally touch you again." Kendall nodded and pulled Logan into another passionate kiss.

"It's almost time." They broke apart at the sound of a girl's voice.

"Sue?" Logan spotted the little girl watching them.

"Who's that?"

"A ghost?"

"A what?"

"Don't worry about it. It's almost time for what?"

"The closer you get to your body the closer you get to moving on." Logan looked up at Kendall with furrowed eyebrows.

"Moving on? What do you mean?" Kendall bit his lip.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we're close." Logan nodded and turned back to the girl.

"Where is… she's gone."

"Yea she does that." Kendall and Logan walked around the woods searching again. After another hour Logan found a steep bank and at the bottom of that bank was Kendall.

"Kendall I found you!" Kendall ran over and looked down. He looked so beat up and broken. His chest down was in a puddle and his face was covered with dirt and blood. He didn't want to say anything but he looked dead.

Logan took out his phone and dialed 911. He told the dispatcher where he was and about Kendall. As soon as he hung up he turned to Kendall and hugged him.

"We found you Kendall. We found you." Kendall nodded and hugged Logan tightly. He wanted to be happy but he could here Sue's voice in the back of his mind.

"_It's time to say goodbye."_ Logan frowned when he noticed the look on Kendall's face.

"What's wrong?"

Logan… I have to go."

"What… what do you mean?" Kendall let out a sigh and cupped Logan's face.

"That girl… Sue said when we found my body I could be… dead." Logan fisted the front of Kendall's shirt and felt tears come to his eyes.

"But you said you weren't dead."

"I know but I could die." Tears streamed down Logan's face unchecked.

"But you promised you'd come back to me."

"I know but…"

"No, no buts! You promised." Kendall let out a sigh and kissed Logan's forehead." He felt a sudden pulling sensation and stepped away from Logan.

"I'm sorry Logan I have to go." Logan quickly reached for Kendall to pull him back but his hand went right through him.

"Kendall no don't go!" Logan reached for Kendall again but fell right through him. He pulled himself off the ground and looked behind him only to find no one there. Logan slammed his fist into the ground in complete rage. Kendall lied to him.

He stood up angrily and looked around.

"YOU PROMISED YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU PROMISED!" Logan shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth.

"FINE THEN! JUST LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I HATE YOU KENDALL KNIGHT! I HATE YOU!" Logan fell to his knees and let out a sob.

"Kendall…" He laid down on the ground and curled into a ball. "Kendall don't leave me." Logan continued to sob when he was met with silence. "Kendall… KENDALL!"

* * *

"Is this really how it's going to end?" Kendall wiped his eyes and stared at Sue who was standing across from him. "Did I just waste all that time to find out I was dead?" Sue let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I don't know Kendall. I don't know where you go from here. All I know is you are going to be where you belong."

"I belong with Logan."

"I know." Before anything else could be said Kendall was consumed by a bright white light.

* * *

When Kendall opened his eyes and was met with white. He blinked a few times and looked around. He was in a white room in a white bed. There were chairs on one side of him and a couch on the other. Next to the chairs was a small beeping machine.

"I'm in a hospital?" Kendall looked around for another moment before he let out a sigh and sat up. His muscles ached and he could tell just by looking at his arms that he was sickly thin. "I'm alive." Before Kendall could think any more the door burst open.

"Kendall!" Katie ran in and jumped on the hospital bed. She enveloped Kendall in a tight hug and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey baby sister." When Katie pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank god you're ok." Kendall smiled at her and hugged her once more before she smiled off the bed. As soon as she was on the ground another body was on top of him. This one though was much larger.

"Carlos?" Carlos pulled Kendall into a tight hug.

"Kendall thank god! I thought I would never see you again."

"It's good to see you Carlos."

"Kendall."

"James." James walked to the side of Kendall's bed and pulled him into a soft hug. Unlike Carlos and Katie he realized how fragile Kendall was.

"I honestly thought you were dead Kendall. I shouldn't have given up on you. I'm glad Logan is a lot more stubborn then me." Kendall smiled at James and placed his hand on James' shoulder.

"Don't worry James I understand." James smiled and moved out of the way when Logan walked into the room. He walked straight over to Kendall's bed and climbed onto it. Kendall wrapped his slender arm around Logan as soon as he laid next to him.

"The doctors say it's impossible that you're alive."

"Well we've seen a lot of impossible things." Logan smiled and nodded.

"Yea." They remained silent for a long time. "Thank you Kendall."

"For what?" Logan sat up so he could look at Kendall.

"For keeping your promise." Logan swallowed and took Kendall's hand.

"I love you." Kendall lifted his free hand and cupped Logan's face. They leaned towards each other and kissed each other softly before leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you Logan."

* * *

1 year later:

"Kendall!" Kendall fell on top of Logan completely sapped of strength. He ran his hands up and down Logan's thighs as they both worked to get there breathing back to normal. When Kendall opened his eyes Logan was looking up at him smiling. There was so much love in his eyes. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Logan's lips.

"You're so beautiful Logan." Logan smiled and buried his face in Kendall's neck. He moved his hands up in down Kendall's back loving the muscles he felt. It took a long time for Kendall to gain all his weight back. For the first few months he felt very self conscious and would hide his body from everyone.

It took Logan a lot of convincing to get Kendall to believe that he loved him no matter what. He didn't care what Kendall looked like. He didn't care that Kendall had scars. The only thing that he cared about was being with Kendall. Feeling his warm embrace when Kendall held Logan in his arms. Being connected to Kendall in the most pleasurable and intimate ways and just having Kendall around.

It chilled Logan every time he thought about the fact that he almost lost Kendall. It nearly killed him every time he thought that he could be alone right now. But every time he thinks these things Kendall holds him tighter and he remembers that he does have Kendall and he always will.

"I'm so happy you're here with me Kendall." Kendall smiled and moved his hands to rub Logan's face.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**A/N: Done! I expected this to be longer but I guess this is still pretty long. It didn't come out the way I wanted but I think it still came out well. I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
